NaLu One-Shots
by SilverP0TAT0
Summary: A bunch of NaLu one-shots
1. Chapter 1

One-Shot: Pillow Fight Lucy couldn't do much against Natsu and Happy breaking into her always did it and it annoyed her to no just recently got out of the bath and she felt relaxed,she felt at peace but she knew it wouldn't last was still wearing her towel because she felt like she was too lazy to change into her more comfortable clothes. She sat down on her bed and didn't even flinch when the window burst open,Natsu and Happy floating in her apartment.

"Hi Luce!"Natsu's cheerful voice reached her ears with Happy's normal aye,She crossed her legs,reached for her warm glass of milk and downed it in two was extremely tired plus with Natsu's hearty nature and Happy's irritating her with his remarks about her.

Natsu's eyebrows creased and looked at her in confusion, Lucy was missing her flare of angriness when they come and visit.

"Hey,Lucy? Is something wrong?"Natsu asked Lucy crouching down in front of her, Lucy raised her beautiful brown eyes to Natsu's onyx orbs,his eyes were full of concern.

"Nothing just tired."she answered simply and watched as Happy used his claws on the doorframe,the scratches on the frame increasing. Natsu tilted his head to the right slightly confused,he hated Lucy being so liked her as perky,sparkling like the sun she always is.

Natsu stood up looking around her room for any ideas to cheer her up. Happy was still scratching away and was hovering around her apartment soon leaving her room,Natsu and Lucy being left together. Natsu was still deep in thought when his eyes latched on one of her pillows and a thought strucked him. Lucy was still as deflated like a balloon,didn't notice Natsu grabbing one of her even grabbed another pillow for ammo and stepped away from Lucy so he won't hit her that hard.

Natsu then threw it to Lucy hitting her right on the blond squealed loosening grip of her towel but regripping it more tightly when she heard Natsu's animated laugh echo through her room. She looked up past her stray blond hairs and looked at Natsu.

"Aren't you going to hit me back?"Natsu said when he finished his full on frontal laughter. Lucy stood up wanting to hit Natsu so bad now, she clutched the pillow that Natsu threw and moved away from him.

They were now smirking at each other,watching their move Lucy was the first one to strike,she threw her pillow but Natsu dodged it perfectly.

"I missed."Lucy mumbled and somehow moved out of the way of a pillow in which hit Happy who just walked into Lucy's room holding a cooked Natsu threw it so hard Happy instantly fell unconscious but they ignored Happy and continued their grabbed the pillow off the floor and threw it to Natsu,this time it hit him on the abdomen and Natsu thrusted it back to was still indulging in her victory when the pillow smacked her and in surprise the grip on her towel loosened and it fell to the ground.

A veil of silence fell in between had his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water,His eyes raked down Lucy's body,her bountiful breasts that weren't held back by her tight shirt,those amazing curves hidden by the revealing clothes that she always wears. Lucy reacted and rushed into the bathroom,her insanely large blush still on her face,she dug her nails into the skin of her forearms as she sat down leaning against the bathroom door.

She put her head onto the door,recalling the blush Natsu had on his face and his eyes raking down her somehow felt loved by his gaze and she felt confused by this feeling.

But they both liked the feeling and wanted more.

I hope you like this version better but it took a long time to write and please write reviews so I know how you feel about the story. -Silver


	2. Chapter 2

One-Shot: Protective Natsu

Lucy couldn't hold back her excitement when Natsu came to her apartment. Today the couple were going to a date to a five-star restaurant. Of course Lucy had trouble picking out which dress to wear,classy,it was hard for her but she chose a beautiful dark blue green dress,it was strapless and it flowed down to her feet,a bunch of delicate roses of the same color of the dress were placed on her left hip Lucy let her blond hair loose but made a simple braid in the back for style.

Natsu came into her apartment through the window but he was dressed differently. A nice navy blue tux with a grey button-up underneath and a black tie,his matching slacks. He looked absolutely handsome ,Lucy didn't notice that Natsu was staring at her with love.

"Do you like it?"Lucy asked as she twirled in a circle, her dress flaring up and making her look dazzling. Natsu nodded still awestruck in her beauty but he still kissed her check making her blush.

"You look divine, Luce."Natsu whispered in her ear,the words flattered her and a stronger blush blazed on her muttered a thank you with a kiss on the cheek. Natsu smirked and gave her a relentless kiss before leaving.

At The Restaurant ••

The cute couple were enjoying themselves at the what irked Natsu was when the server was openly and clearly flirting with annoyed him to no end and he confronted the man.

"I'm sorry,man.I thought you were friends,man."the man said before scurying to his sighed and Lucy giggled, she thinks that Natsu is cute and she tells him every single he dismisses it saying he's a Dragneel.

"You're so cute,Natsu."Lucy giggled for the hundredth time already and Natsu stayed quiet, his face already had a blush on it from the compliment.

"Wait,did you admit it?!"Lucy said,standing up abruptly and leaned over the table studying Natsu carefully. He grumbled something under his breath and he nodded,Lucy squealed and sat back on her seat when she received weird stares. Before she could say anything else the food came and she gave Natsu the look that we'll talk about this same server was serving their food and he silently growled at him,watching the man like a eagle. Natsu couldn't contain it now,the breaking point was when the server winked at Lucy, it looked secretive like he was hiding it from Natsu.

That was it,Natsu stood up and punched the guy in the face,sending him to the the force was so strong the body crashed through two walls before stopping.

"Natsu!"Lucy stood up and was question him when a loud voice interrupted her.

"Hey! Are you guys Fairy Tail mages?! I'm going to file papers against you guys!"the man shouted through the commotion,Natsu then snatched Lucy's hand and whispered in her ear.

"Run."then they were running away from the angry mob just like when they first ran away smiling and laughing the whole way.


End file.
